A Christmas Party
by CatofCompleteChaos
Summary: A small fluffy story. For fluff lovers. What more is to be said? Enjoy! RikuxKairi at it's fluffiest.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fic for Kingdom Hearts so be nice!! It starts off at a Christmas Party (in the spirit of Christmas!), so enjoy!

CatofCompleteChaos

**Riku sat on a wooden bench next to a pile of Christmas cards and candy canes. He unwrapped one from the top of the pile, ripping off the card with his teeth. He flipped the small red card with his thumb and read, **

_**To Riku, **_

**_Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

_**With Love, **_

_**Selphie.**_

**Riku spat out the candy cane, gagging at the disgusting tang of passion fruit on the tip of his tongue. **

"**I didn't know you were such a fuss pot, Riku."**

**Riku looked up, brushing his silver hair out of the way to reveal Kairi. She had a sweet smile on her face and Riku smiled back. **

"**Who's the candy cane from?" Kairi asked picking up the red card. **

"**Selphie? But wait, I gave her that candy cane!" Riku paused and plucked the Candy Cane from his mouth. **

"**You can have it back if you want. I didn't like it anyway." Kairi's pout turned into a small giggle. **

"**Maybe I will, Riku." Riku stood up, brushing the dirt of his pants. Kairi went to say something before she was interrupted by a screaming Sora.**

"**Hey! Riku, Kairi!" Sora ran up, then doubled over to catch his breath. **

"**Hey," He said between puffs. "What are you guys…?" He took another breath and stood up. **

"…**talking about?" Kairi looked at Riku and smiled. **

"**Nothing much, just talking." Sora cleared his throat. **

"**My mum and Dad aren't going to be home tonight, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come around for dinner?" Riku crossed his arms and Kairi joint her hands at the front. **

"**You mean your parents aren't going to be home for Christmas Eve? That's terrible!"**

"**Well yeah, but…" Sora sighed. "Listen, I don't want to take you two away from your families on Christmas Eve, I just thought you guys might like to come over, that's all." Riku laughed, tipping his head back to allow his laughter to fill the sky. **

"**Sora you idiot, of course I'd like to come! You don't have to pull a big don't-worry-I'll-be-fine thing on us." He looked over at his friend. "Right Kairi?" Kairi paused, thinking about what to say. After a few moments she nodded. **

"**Right," She received a bone crushing hug from Sora.**

"**Thanks Guys! You're the best!" He let go of Kairi and ran towards his street. "Be there at eight!"**

"**See ya soon, Sora!" Riku yelled after him. Kairi turned her back in the opposite direction and began to walk home. **

"**Hey Kairi! Wait up!" Riku jogged to Kairi and stopped her walking. **

"**Why don't I pick you up?"**

"**What are you talking about Riku? You don't have a car!" Kairi giggled,**

"**So? Sora's house is just around the corner from yours, we can walk." Riku pointed towards Sora's house.**

"**Then why don't I just walk there myself?" Kairi said, **

"**It'll be dark at eight; I'd feel better if you were with me." Kairi sighed.**

"**Okay, see you at seven thirty?" Riku nodded. **

"**I'll be there."**

_**Later that night…**_

"**Mum!" Kairi screamed from the top of her stairs. "Do you know where my dress is?" **

**A soft reply came from down stairs. "The blue one? I ironed it and put it on the dining table!" Kairi ran down stairs, loud thuds echoing throughout the house. She turned left into the dining room and snatched a sky blue dress off the table. **

"**Thanks Mum!" Kairi yelled as she ran up the stairs and into her room. She laid her dress neatly on her bed and turned on the music. It blared loudly as Kairi ripped off her clothes and put on the blue dress. She stood in front of her wood-framed mirror. The dress had a halter neck with a black line of ribbon tied by a bow at the back. The bottom puffed out a tiny bit and flared into little curls of silk. Kairi reached over to get her lip gloss and her hair brush. She brushed her hair and put on some Vaseline, making her lips shiny. She shrugged and looked over to her green alarm clock. **

"**Only seven o'clock? Damn it!" She threw a sock at the clock and sat moodily on her bed, arms crossed.**

**_At Riku's household…_**

**Riku sat up with a jolt and a snort when his alarm clock woke him up. He glared over at his clock which emitted green light. **

"**Seven o'clock already? Damn it!" Riku threw his legs over the bed and rubbed his eyes. He stumbled over to his curtains and opened them. Light filled the room and Riku walked over to his dresser. He threw open the doors, yanked a jacket out and threw it over his shoulders. Riku clawed at his hair hoping to smooth it out without having to pick up a brush. He slowly succeeded and went to brush his teeth. He checked his teeth in the mirror and walked out the front, picking up his black bag on his way out and locking the door. Riku cupped his hands in front of his mouth and breathed into them hoping to gather some warmth, he started walking towards Kairi's house. The sky got darker as the temperature got colder and soon Riku picked up the pace. **

**Once he got to Kairi's house, he went up the wooden stairs and approached the wire door. Riku knocked three times and leant on the brick wall. **

"**Riku, is that you?" Riku heard Kairi's sweet voice ring from the top of the stairs and smiled. **

"**Mademoiselle? Your escort is here!" Riku pulled open the door as a screech rang out from its rusty screws. A faint voice came from the kitchen. **

"**Good evening, Riku." It was Kairi's mother. Riku walked around the white-painted wall, his steps echoing throughout the house. **

"**Hello, how are you?" Riku asked, leaning on the wooden table. **

"**I'm very good, thank you," she replied, without looking up from her work. **

"**Now, I was wondering what time you are going to walk my daughter home?" Riku paused, looking towards the stairwell. Kairi was standing there, her arms waving about in the air. Once she had Riku's attention, she clasped her hands in front of her, as if praying to God. She was mouthing the word 'Please'.**

**Riku cleared his throat. "What time do you want her home?" Kairi did a little jump and her mum looked up. **

"**Kairi's father and I are going to be out all night. So practically any time is good. Just make it before two o'clock okay?" Riku nodded. **

**Kairi walked in, her blue dress swishing each step. It took all of Riku's will power not to let his mouth drop open. **

"**I'm ready to go!" She tucked a lip gloss into her purse and her mum stood up to give Kairi a hug. **

"**Okay darling. Have fun and be safe." Kairi nodded. **

"**Bye mum." Kairi headed towards the door and Riku followed. **

"**By two o'clock, Riku. Look after my daughter." Kairi's mother's voice sounded harsh and precautious. Riku nodded and quickly exited the room, walking Kairi out the creaking door.**

Well! Chapter one is up! How did you like it? Please let me know!

If you're going to continue reading I will have another chapter done by hopefully New Years…Yeah. Please Review!!

CatofCompleteChaos


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, I DID have it finished by New Years except I didn't post it! Sorry! Anyway, here it is, so enjoy it now.

Catofcompletechaos

**The night was as chilly as ever; Riku's breath forming a cloud in front of him. _Kairi must be freezing underneath her beautiful dress._**

"**Kairi?" **

**Kairi looked up from her feet and Riku realized how pretty she looked with her blue eyes and crimson hair shining underneath the street lights.**

"**Listen, Kairi, you look beautiful tonight," Riku's voice cracked and Kairi giggled. Riku cleared his throat and went on talking, "But aren't you a bit cold? I'm wearing pants and I'm freezing!" Kairi shook her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. **

"**I was a bit cold before, but the walking warmed me up." She pointed towards a big house with a warm light emitting from one of the big glass windows.**

"**Plus, Sora's house is just over there."**

**They both walked up to the one storied house and rang the brass bell on the wall. As soon as the eerie sound of metal died out, loud thudding footsteps were heard from behind the door. A few clicks and sounds of keys unlocking, and there stood Sora, a big cheesy smile on his face.**

"**You guys made it!" Sora exclaimed, leaning on the wall as he let Riku and Kairi in.**

"**Hey, Sora." Kairi smiled at Sora who took her jacket and hung it up on a white coat stand. Riku walked past him carefully. **

"**Look sharp, Sora. And dear God, get that stupid smile off your face!" Riku laughed the sound echoing throughout the house. Sora paused, thinking.**

"**That's right! You've never being to my house before, have you?" Riku shook his head and Sora quickly grabbed Riku's wrist. **

"**I'll show you around. Kairi, the food's in the living room." Kairi nodded and laughed at Riku, who was being pulled roughly across the wooden floor boards. **

**Through the first door, Sora led Riku into a white tiled room with a black bench and some cupboards. Sora pointed, not stopping.**

"**Kitchen," he grunted simply.**

**Sora tore Riku through another wooden door leading to a dark hallway with lots of other doors. Sora finally let go of Riku's wrist and continued down the hallway, giving each door a poke. **

"**This is the bathroom." He walked to the next door. "Mum and Dad's room." He crossed to the other side of the hallway. "Laundry." He then stopped at a door with the word 'Sora' imprinted in red. He grinned at Riku. **

"**I'll give you one guess." Riku laughed, **

"**All right, is it…the dog's room?" Sora kicked the door open and crossed his arms, sending an evil glare towards Riku. **

"**Very funny." **

**Riku followed Sora into his room, leaning on the door frame to watch him helplessly try to clean his room, shoving whatever was on the floor under the bed. Sora stood up when he picked up a teddy bear. Riku raised an eyebrow and laughed and Sora threw it into the closet. **

"**It's not mine! I don't even know whose it is! I just found it." Riku rolled off the door and put his hand up into the air. **

"**Sure, Sora."**

**Sora scowled at Riku's comment towards his masculinity.**

"**I'm serious!" Sora shouted in his trade mark pose of one foot forward, two fists back. He paused, getting no reply from Riku. He ran over to the closet and picked up his brown cotton bear which looked more ancient then the Egyptian pyramids. **

"**I'm so sorry, Teddy," Sora purred, stroking the top of its head. **

"**Am I interrupting something?" Riku chuckled from the doorway. **

**Sora quickly tucked the teddy bear underneath his bed sheets. **

"**NO!" He shouted at Riku who was going beet red with laughter. Sora ran after Riku, shouting on his way, "Please don't tell Kairi!"**

**Sora finally caught up to Riku and pushed him in the back. Kairi was sitting on the cream leather couch. **

"**What took you guys so long?" She smiled and stuffed some more peanuts into her mouth. **

"**We got…_caught _up in something." Sora glared at Riku and Riku backed off, hands waving in the air in front of him.**

**Kairi didn't catch on so she just nodded, **

"**Right, whatever. Sora? What are we watching?" Kairi asked Sora, standing up to brush the salt and crumbs off her blue dress. Sora jumped down the three stairs and walked over to a set of drawers. **

"**I picked out this movie. I don't know if you guys are into scary ones, though." He waved a case in front of Riku's face and he took it.**

"**Friday the 13th? Sounds _terrifying_,_" _he said with a grin. He looked over to Kairi. "You okay with this movie?" Kairi looked up and quickly hid the fear in her eyes. **

"**Um…yeah, sure. Sounds good." She nodded and Sora quickly snatched up the movie from Riku's hands.**

"**Awesome. I'll go get some drinks." Sora pressed play and skipped to the kitchen, leaving Kairi and Riku alone.**

"**You don't like scary movies, do you?" Riku asked, taking a seat next to Kairi.**

"**Oh! Um…I…" Kairi shrugged, "What gave it away?" Riku chuckled. **

"**Nothing. I just have a habit of reading people. You know, I've seen this movie before, it's not that bad." Kairi looked up, a sarcastic look in her eyes.**

**Riku jumped. "Well if you're really that bad, I could cough or something and you could look away?" Kairi leapt up and off the couch. **

"**Really? You'd do that?" Riku nodded and Kairi jumped on top of him for a hug. "Thank-you, Riku!" Kairi rolled off Riku's lap and back to her seat just as the movie started. An eerie sound filled the room. Sora walked into the room, three cups and a bottle of Fanta in his hands and as he did, flicked the lights off. Kairi jumped a little and Riku looked cautiously over to her. He mouthed the words 'You ready?' and Kairi nodded, scooting closer to Riku. **

**About thirty minutes into the movie, Riku had a sore throat from coughing so often. **

"**Are you sick or something, Riku?" asked Sora, taking another drink from his blue cup. **

"**No, I just had something in my throat. I'm okay now." Kairi furrowed her brow at Riku. He whispered, "I'll squeeze your hand instead, okay?" Kairi nodded and took hold of Riku's hand. Riku was amazed at how soft Kairi's hands were and they were so small! Riku could fit her whole hand in just his palm. He stopped focusing on Kairi's hands and paid all of his attention to the movie, to spot the scary bits for Kairi. He had to admit, he did feel kind of special having to take care of her the way he was. **

Sorry for the short chapters, I'll be sure to finish the next one soon so you don't have to wait very long. I don't know whether to spread the end of the story into two chapters, or keep it as one. Let me know and I'll get you the next chapter A.Q.A.P (AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!!!)

Catofcompletechaos


	3. Chapter 3

Once again another chapter, I was going to dump this story but thanks to a certain reviewer I decided not to! Thank-you KHGIRL, You rock!

Catofcompletechaos.

The movie went for about three hours and at the end of it, Kairi's hand was sore and Riku's hand sweaty. They had eaten so much junk food that Riku actually wished her could eat some vegetables.

"Is anyone else CRAVING something _healthy_?" Sora asked, lying up-side down on the couch, clutching his stomach. Kairi, who was on the floor, groaned and Riku burped. Sora stood up, "I'll take that as a yes."

Kairi rolled over onto her stomach, "Want some help Sora?" Sora shook his head but Kairi followed anyway. Riku sat on the couch alone and started to clean up the pillows. He propped them all neatly on the couch, making sure they were all equal. When that was done, he stepped into the kitchen and saw Kairi slapping Sora's hand away as he tried to take the food from the platter Kairi was making.

Riku crossed his arms, "I thought you were meant to be making the platter, Sora." Sora looked up, not noticing Riku's presence. Kairi was madly chopping at the pineapple.

"Sora can't make the platter because he doesn't even know what _this _is." She held up a banana sending a loud laugh thorough the house from Riku.

He looked at Sora, "Well if you can't tell what a banana is," He waved the piece of fruit in front of Sora, "Then of _course _Kairi should be making the salad." The trio sat there for some time, watching Kairi set up the platter that was about to be destroyed by health-hungry teenagers anyway.

"There, finished!" Kairi help up the platter which was so beautifully prepared that Riku was thinking about not eating it. Despite the beauty of it, Sora grabbed a handful of fruit and shoved it all in his mouth. Kairi flicked him on the fore head, "Don't be such a pig!" She hid the plate from Sora and offered Riku some. He smiled and took some pineapple and strawberries.

"Hey guys! No fair!" Sora jumped off the seat and ran around to Kairi and Riku where they all began to really eat too quickly for their own good. When they had finished, Sora put the plate into the sink and clapped his hands, "What do you guys want to do now? Kairi and Riku shrugged in unison so Sora grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the room next to the living room. On the floor, was a black box with two micro phones attached to it.

Sora let go of their hands and turned the Television on, "Who's up for karaoke?" Riku's eyes widened. He couldn't sing even if his life depended on it! His voice was like a screaming walrus being cleaned with sand paper! Kairi, on the other hand, jumped. "I am! I can kick your butt!" Kairi, Riku thought, would have a voice like an angel, just to suit her personality.

They both turned to Riku, Sora asking, "What about you?" Riku shook his head, "Uhh, no thanks, I have a sore throat." That was true; all the coughing from the horror movie really hurt his throat.

Kairi was given the red micro phone as Sora took the blue one. He set it up and soon they were both standing up to sing a song called 'Hear me out'. Riku himself had never heard of it, but Kairi and Sora agreed to do it so he assumed they knew it.

_All's fair in love and in war,_

_You get what is coming, _

_That's it, _

_Say no more._

Kairi's voice was beautiful, she added a click into it to keep time and Riku was lost in the melody that Kairi was singing. He moved to the next couch so that he could get a better view of Kairi's face.

_Some time things aren't fair,_

_And who's for the blame?_

_Look in the mirror, _

_And we'll play your game._

Riku crept up behind Sora and put a hand on his mouth. Sora turned around to protest but Riku shushed him and pointed to Kairi. Sora stopped struggling as soon as Kairi's voice reached his ears and sat on the couch next to him.

_All is one and one is all, _

_So just hear me out,_

_I'll stop on your call-_

"What?" Kairi dropped the microphone and turned around to see Riku and Sora staring at her. She pushed Riku's shoulders. "That's not fair! You guys!" Riku stood up.

"Awww come on Kairi, Keep singing!" Kairi crossed her arms and pouted. "You guys are mean." She poked her tongue out and sat on the couch. Sora giggled, "You look funny when your mad, Kairi." Kairi couldn't help but laugh. No matter how hard she tried to keep her face mad, she erupted into giggles.

Riku pointed at the clock, "Is that REALLY the time?" They looked up at the brass clock with a wooden cat on it, it read, 12:34. Sora nodded. "That is SO not fair!" Kairi stood up and brushed the crinkles out of her dress.

"What time did you have to be home, Riku?" Riku looked up and pulled at note with his mother's writing on it from out of his pocket. "Mum says 4:00 the latest and AFTER 2:00."

Kairi tilted her head to the side, "That's strange; I've never gotten a time that I wasn't allowed to home before. I wonder why they did that." Sora's face went blank. "Maybe they're…I don't know. Celebrating Christmas in they're own little way?" Riku hit Sora on the back of the head. "Don't EVER say that again."

Kairi giggled and turned to Sora, "Sora? Where is your toilet?" Sora stood up and pointed to the corridor, "third door from the kitchen"

As she got up to leave, Riku took her seat next to Sora. "What have you got planned for the rest of the night with us?"

Sora shook his head, "I have _nooo _idea." Riku laughed and commented on how 'well organized' Sora was. When Kairi walked in, Riku wondered what kept her so bright, what kept her shining so bright through out the night? She didn't have any tired looks about her even though it was so late that Riku could nod off right now.

Kairi dropped her body heavily on the couch. She moaned, "Ahh, I'm dead!" Riku looked at Sora who stood up and walked over to a small brown box in the corner of the room.

"I almost forgot! I got you guys a present!" Kairi took a seat next to Riku, suddenly very energetic from the mention of presents. First, Sora pulled out a small black rectangle box with a silver ribbon tied around it in a messy bow.

"Sorry I'm not very good at wrapping," Sora apologized while Kairi ripped the bow away and opened the lid of the leather box. In the box, a beautiful silver necklace with stars and flowers glittered and reflected in Kairi's blue eyes.

"Oh my god Sora, It's beautiful! Thank-you!" She propped the neck lace on the couches arm and leapt into Sora for a hug. While she got off, Sora pulled another box out of the brown chest. This present was the same but instead of a silver ribbon, it was gold. Sora tossed it to Riku and he opened it.

Riku got a bracelet with silver links all joining to a silver plank. On the silver plank, it had Riku's name carved into it. Riku put it on his wrist and held it up to observe.

"Heh, Awesome!" Riku turned to Sora, "I would leap into you for a hug, but we can't forget that I am a guy. So I won't." Sora and Riku laughed while Kairi checked the clock on the wall.

_One o'clock. We'll have to leave in half an hour. _

While Kairi was lost in thought, Sora jumped up and screamed, "Oh crap." Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and paid attention to Sora. "I completely forgot!" Sora bolted off and Riku shrugged at Kairi.

When Kairi and Riku followed Sora, they were hit by the stench of burnt something. They couldn't decide what. They turned the corner and saw Sora standing there with a fire extinguisher.

"I think they're okay. I wouldn't eat them though." He said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"What exactly are _they?_" Riku asked stepping up to the oven to peek inside. The foam fizzled down, revealing little black blobs. Sora pulled the tray out, "They're muffins!"

Kairi pulled back and held her nose, "Ugh! Disgusting!" Sora put the tray on the table and picked on up. They were as hard as rock. Sora giggled and threw one at the floor. "Not a crack." Riku said, inspecting the muffin. Sora laughed and threw one at the cream wall opposite the kitchen.

Incidentally, it went straight through. Leaving plaster marks on the floor. Sora's face dropped a few tones of color and his eyes went wide. "Oh crap. My mum is going to KILL me!"

He ran over to the wall and fingered at the plaster, it crumbled underneath his touch and fell to the floor. Sora glared at the muffin which was sitting innocently at the other end of the hole. Sora looked around, trying to see what he would do to cover it up. All the time mumbling to himself, he picked up a family portrait and placed it over the hole. He clapped his hands together and pushed the fallen plaster underneath the couch and stepped back.

He sighed, "There, back to normal." He turned around, "Hey Riku, shouldn't you be walking Kairi home by now?" Riku and Kairi turned to face the clock. They both shouted in unison, "What?!" The clock read: 1:45. Riku turned to Sora, "But the other clock…" Sora cut in, "The other clock is half an hour slow."

Kairi and Riku didn't stop rushing until they were out the door. Kairi and Riku turned around to say one last fair well to Sora. "Thanks again Sora" Riku said, leaving Kairi to say something. "Yeah, I had a really great time and thanks again for the beautiful necklace." She fingered the necklace which now rest on the neck.

Once Sora closed the door, Riku and Kairi descended the stairs and into the cold night, Riku could see Kairi's breath forming a small cloud in front of her mouth. He grabbed her hand and her neck snapped to face Riku. She was confused but when she realized her was looking at something she looked in front of them. A group of people with angry faces and crossed arms began to snigger at the two.

She whispered to Riku, "Do you know them, Riku?" He tugged her hand and pulled her closer to him. "No," He spoke, his voice sounding bitter and mad, "But I know they're not here to say Merry Christmas."

OOOO, Cliff hanger!! Sorry, I hate cliff hangers, but I didn't know where else to read it. Please don't stop reading! I will update soon! And PLEASE DEAR GOD, for the LOVE of GOD review!!

Catofcompletechaos.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to take this chance to say thank-you to all of my reviewers, you guy are the angels from above sent to help writers like myself. Good health to you all!!

Catofcompletechaos

**Kairi clenched Riku's arm, although it wasn't in fear, it was in anger. What kind of annoying human being would ruin such a perfect night? She let go of Riku's arm and stood in front of Riku, reaching into her bag. **

"**Kairi? What are you doing?" Riku asked in disbelief as she pulled out a spray can of something. As the boys started to close in, she held it in both hands. **

**She yelled, "Stay back or get hurt!" **

**The Men all chuckled, "So, getting your _girlfriend _to defend you now?" **

**Kairi stepped forward and kicked the guy in the lower area and sprung into action. She glared at them all, "I am NOT his girlfriend." All the guys, angry as they were attempted to lash out at Kairi, but she either sprayed them with the 'high pressured lemon deodorant' or kicked them away. Riku just stood there awestruck. **

**She grabbed his hand, snapping him out of whatever he was thinking, "Come on!" She ran towards her house constantly slipping over her high heels. **

**She groaned, "Curse them!" She tore them off her feet and threw them over her back by the straps. For a while they were running bare foot through the streets with Riku running close behind screaming "Where did you get _that _talent?" She just waved her he and kept on running. **

**By the time they got back to Kairi's house, Riku's lungs hurt. Stung by the harsh bite of heavily breathing in cold air, his pain was put at ease by the warmth of Kairi's house. He inwardly sighed and followed Kairi into the kitchen. **

**He sat on the chair, despite what he was about to say, "I should go". Kairi looked up from the tea she was making. She put the kettle on, "Your not going anywhere until I've gotten this hot drink into your system" She smiled at Riku and he smiled back.**

_**I have no choice, plus what am I going to do when I get home anyway??**_

**When Kairi finished making the tea, she slid a cup over to Riku and he picked it up, bringing to his lips. He sniffed, taking in the scent of fresh tea under his nose. It was a bit hot so he lowered it down to the counter to let it cool.**

**While it was cooling, he looked at Kairi's necklace, "That looks nice on you Kairi." She touched it, feeling the diamonds sparkle underneath her touch. She smiled and looked back up at Riku. "Thanks." **

**Kairi sipped at her tea and Riku looked into her eyes, they were like blue pools of colour. While Riku was lost in Kairi's eyes, she noticed him looking at her and waved a hand in front of his face. "Riku? Wake up!" She clicked her fingers and he snapped out of it. **

"**Sorry" Kairi giggled and looked at the clock, "Well, you got me home on time, early too." Riku smiled and gleamed his white teeth, "The tea was great, Kairi."**

**Riku stood up and brushed off his pants, "I'd better be goi…"**

"**Don't go just yet!" Kairi cut him off making Riku raise an eyebrow. "Ok?" Riku walked over to Kairi who was clenching her fists. **

**Riku tilted her head up, "Kairi, are you okay?" He could see unshed tears pooling in the bottom of her beautiful eyes. "What's the matter?" He said in an unusually high pitched voice. **

**She cleared her throat and began to talk, "I was so scared tonight but I've never felt so angry before either. I didn't know how to feel but I thought that they were going to ruin the night by hurting one of us and I didn't want that." **

**Riku chuckled, "You showed them didn't you? Kairi, that was amazing, I've never seen your skills before and may I say. I was awestruck." By this time Kairi was looking back at the floor, with his thumb and his forefinger, he lifted her chin up, "_You_ are amazing" Kairi slammed into Riku's chest, hugging him as her tears pooled down her face. She fit snug underneath his chin and he began to stroke her soft hair. **

**Eventually the tears stopped flowing and Kairi pulled back. She looked at his shirt, "I'm sorry, your shirts all wet now." Riku looked down at it. **

**He smiled, "Don't worry about it, it'll dry." Kairi sniffed and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Riku pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her, she accepted as they both began to walk to the door. **

**Riku turned to Kairi, "Did you have fun tonight?" Kairi nodded and laughed, "It was fun kicking those guys' butts and speaking of which, Will you be alright walking home?" As Riku pulled open the door, he inhaled the cold air and looked around. "I'll be fine; if I'm bothered I'll just have to repeat your actions." **

**Kairi raised an eyebrow, "You have lemon deodorant?" He laughed and looked into her eyes again. You could hardly tell that she had been crying. He began to step away missing the warmth of Kairi's head underneath his chin and spoke, "I'll see you later, Kairi." As Riku fully turned around, he heard the creak of the door closing, but didn't hear it close. **

**A small hand on his strongly pulled him around. Before he knew it soft, warm lips were on his, it was Kairi. She pulled back and looked up at Riku, "Merry Christmas…Riku." She turned back around and ran back to the door, a little skip in her. This time, he heard the door click shut while he just stood there. **

"**Merry Christmas, Kairi." Riku began to walk back home, a cold puff of air forming in front of his mouth.**

Sorry! That was the shortest chapter, but I didn't want to ruin it by stalling too much, but did you like it? Hate it? Could I have done better?

Thanks for reading!!

Catofcompletechaos


End file.
